Forever
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: One shot. Daisy is sitting in the hospital waiting room, thinking about how a wonderful day turned bad. She is blaming herself, but is it her fault? Please R&R


Daisy was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. She couldn't stop blaming herself for what happened. Mario kept trying to talk to her, but she just sat quietly looking at the floor. She was thinking about the events of that day.

**Flashback to that morning**

Daisy was leading Luigi through the southern desert of Sarasaland.

"Come on, Luigi" Daisy said "we're almost there."

"I'm coming" Luigi said "where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise" Daisy said smiling.

Soon, Daisy pointed to a small oasis and said "we're here."

"Finally" Luigi thought to himself.

When they reached the oasis, Luigi saw a picnic set up under a shady palm tree.

He smiled and said "you know Daisy, when you said you were gonna make lunch for our anniversary, I thought you meant at the mansion."

"You don't like it?" Daisy asked.

"I love it" Luigi said smiling "It's just kind of a long walk for lunch."

Daisy smiled and poked his stomach as she said "well, it will give you a chance to walk off those calories. Besides, do you think anyone is gonna bother us way out here?"

"Good point" Luigi said smiling. They sat down and began to eat.

"Guess what" Daisy said.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"I found a note when I was cleaning the other day" Daisy said.

"What note?" Luigi asked.

"This one" Daisy said as she handed him a folded piece of paper.

Luigi unfolded it and read " Daisy I can't find the words to say in person, but maybe I can write them. I really like you and if you will go out with me, I promise we will be together forever. Love, Luigi."

He smiled and said "we've been married for three years and you still have this note."

"Yup" Daisy said smiling "I had never been asked out by a note before, but it was so cute when you got so nervous you couldn't talk straight."

"I had never seen anyone so beautiful before" Luigi said smiling.

Daisy giggled and kissed him. Suddenly a figure appeared on the horizon, walking toward them.

"So much for no one bothering us" Luigi said.

"What?" Daisy asked.

Luigi pointed at the person walking toward them.

Daisy looked and said "oh."

When the person got closer, Daisy recognized the purple alien.

"Tatanga?!" Daisy said.

Luigi jumped up and took a defensive stance in front of Daisy.

Tatanga walked closer and said "get out of my way, green man."

Luigi charged up his electric gloves and said "never."

Tatanga smiled and said "you should know, I have learned a few new tricks."

He made a fist with his right hand and a whip made of purple energy appeared. He swung it at Luigi, it wrapped tightly around his neck. Tatanga held his left hand out and purple lightning began shooting out and shocking Luigi.

"The electricity hurts, does it not?" Tatanga asked "this is what you do to your enemies."

Daisy was stunned, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Tatanga stopped shocking him and said "let us see how you like what your brother does to his enemies."

He snapped his fingers and Luigi was immediately engulfed in purple flames. He looked up and screamed in pain. Suddenly Daisy came to her senses. She grabbed a handful of sand and threw it in Tatanga's face. He began rubbing his eyes, the whip and flames disappeared. Daisy ran to Luigi, she helped him up and put his arm over her shoulder and started helping him walk away.

After a minute or so, Luigi looked at Daisy and said "just go, I'll slow him down."

"I…I'm not gonna leave you" Daisy said.

She gently laid him down and said "I'll fight him, give me your gloves."

Luigi took his electric gloves off and held them out toward Daisy. She put them on and stood in front of him facing Tatanga. Tatanga walked over to them.

Daisy put her fists up and said "come on!"

Tatanga smiled and said "how cute, you are willing to defend the poor excuse of a man who could not defend you."

Daisy stepped forward and landed a hard, electrified punch in Tatanga's chest. Tatanga swung at her. Daisy ducked, avoiding the punch. She swung at him, Tatanga dodged the punch. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the way. He stepped forward and began shocking Luigi again. Daisy ran over and kicked Tatanga in the ribs as hard as she could. Tatanga stumbled to the side, holding his ribs. She began shocking Tatanga with Luigi's electric gloves.

"How do you like it?" She asked.

Tatanga spun around and tried to hit her. She ducked and immediately punched him in the stomach, followed by a hard punch to the face. Tatanga swung again. Daisy dodged it and began punching him in the face over and over. Tatanga shoved her backwards. He turned to Luigi and snapped his fingers. Again, Luigi was engulfed in purple flames. He didn't struggle or make a sound.

Tatanga smiled and said "finally."

Daisy ran toward Tatanga and tackled him. She wrapped her hands around his throat and began choking him. Tatanga looked at her face. She was glaring at him with a fierceness he had never seen before, anywhere. She began shocking him with the electric gloves as she choked him. soon Tatanga lost consciousness. Daisy ran over to Luigi. She checked his pulse. It was weak, but there. She picked him up and began running. She ran as fast as she could to the hospital.

When she got there, she called Mario and told him to meet her there. The doctors immediately took Luigi back.

Daisy tried to follow him, but one of the doctors stopped her and said "I'm sorry Princess, but you need to wait out here in the waiting room."

"_Daisy!"_

Mario's voice brought her out of her flashback. She looked at him.

"Peach is here" Mario said.

Peach walked over and said "Daisy, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is" Daisy said "if I had just made lunch at the mansion or at my castle, this wouldn't have happened."

"If Tatanga was looking for you guys, it would've happened where ever you were" Mario said.

"I still feel like it's my fault" Daisy said.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her arms around her legs.

A little while later, the doctor came out and said "Princess Daisy."

Daisy jumped up and asked "how is he doc?"

The doctor sighed and said "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but honestly, it doesn't look good for him. It's amazing he's still alive."

Peach started trying to comfort Daisy.

"Can we see him?" Mario asked.

"Yes" the doctor said "but he is still unconscious."

They all went back to his room.

When the doctor left, Daisy looked at Mario and asked "do you think he's conscious deep down, holding on?"

"I…I don't know" Mario said "he has always been a fighter. If there's a way he could hold on, he would do it."

Daisy wiped away a tear and did the hardest thing she had ever done.

She leaned down to Luigi and softly said "Luigi, the doctor said it's amazing you're still alive. If you're holding on for me or for Mario, we want you to know, it's ok to let go sweetie. You've given us so much and sacrificed so much for us, we wouldn't want you to lay there in pain any longer than you need to. If you're ready to go, go ahead. Don't worry about us, we'll be ok."

She gently kissed his lips, then she put his green cap on his head. She closed her eyes and said a short prayer.

Then she heard a very weak voice say "D…D…Da…Daisy?"

Daisy opened her eyes and found herself looking into Luigi's blue eyes. She began crying tears of joy.

"Luigi?" she said softly.

Luigi did his best to smile and tried to reach for her hand. Daisy quickly reached over and took his hand.

Luigi looked into her eyes and very weakly said "I…I promised you that we would be together fo…forever. Forever's not over yet sweetheart."

Daisy was still crying tears of joy when Peach ran over asked "how are you feeling?"

"It hurts" he said.

"Hang on sweetie" Daisy said.

Mario went to the door and said "I need a doctor in here now…I don't care if he's on a break…his coffee can wait…can you page him please?..thank you…what did he say?..he said he doesn't take orders from a plumber."

"I'll be right back, Luigi" Daisy said.

Luigi nodded slightly.

Daisy walked to the door and asked "where's your break room?..thank you."

Then she turned around and looked at Luigi and said "I'll be right back sweetie, I promise."

She left and came back dragging a doctor by the collar of his shirt, which now had a large coffee stain on it.

She pointed to Luigi and said "he's awake doc, and he's in pain. Now get over there, or you'll be the one needing a doctor!"

The doctor ran over and began asking Luigi questions.

Peach walked over to Daisy and said "you know, that wasn't anywhere near proper princess behavior. I guess it worked though."

Daisy smiled and said "you can't always be nice, Peach."


End file.
